Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache
Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache (Originaltitel: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2017 und die Fortsetzung zu Fluch der Karibik (2003), Fluch der Karibik 2 (2006), Am Ende der Welt (2007) und Fremde Gezeiten aus dem Jahr 2011. Regie führten Joachim Rønning und Espen Sandberg, das Drehbuch schrieb Jeff Nathanson. Die Hauptrollen spielten Johnny Depp (Jack Sparrow), Javier Bardem (Armando Salazar), Brenton Thwaites (Henry Turner), Kaya Scodelario (Carina Smyth) und Geoffrey Rush (Hector Barbossa). Der Film ist eine Co-Produktion von Walt Disney Pictures und Jerry Bruckheimer Films. Handlung Als Jack Sparrow noch jugendlich war, war er Besatzungsmitglied der Wicked Wench. Die Crew der Wicked Wench verbündete sich mit anderen Piraten, um den gefürchteten Piratenjäger Armando Salazar zu töten. Nach einer langen Schlacht versenkte Salazar alle Schiffe, bis auf die Wicked Wench. Der Captain der Wicked Wench wurde schwer verwundet und er ernannte Jack zum neuen Captain. Jack lockte Salazar zum Teufelsdreieck und befahl der Crew das Schiff um 180 Grad zu wenden. Die Wicked Wench wurde gewendet und Salazar fuhr mit seinem Schiff der Silent Mary mitten in das Teufelsdreieck. Das Schiff wurde zersprengt und alle Besatzungsmitglieder wurden getötet, bis sie vom Dreieck verflucht wurden und zu untoten Piraten wurden (sie können das Dreieck jedoch nicht verlassen) so schwor Salazar Rache an Jack. Viele Jahre später geht Henry Turner, der Sohn von Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann, zur Royal Navy, weil er hofft, auf diese Weise Jack Sparrow zu finden, der ihm helfen soll, den Dreizack des Poseidon zu finden, mit dessen Hilfe er den Fluch seines Vaters brechen will, der nach wie vor an die Flying Dutchman gebunden ist. Während der Verfolgung eines von Piraten gekaperten Schiffes gerät die HMS Monarch, auf der Henry dient, in das Teufelsdreieck. Bis auf Henry werden alle getötet, denn er soll Jack von Salazar die Nachricht überbringen, dass der Tod ihn holen kommt. Von einem alten Piraten, der ebenfalls von Salazar und seinen Leuten umgebracht wird, hat Henry kurz zuvor erfahren, dass Jack Sparrow in einem namenlosen Grab auf der Insel Saint Martin verscharrt sein soll. Henry paddelt auf einem Stück Treibholz nach Saint Martin, wo sich auch die Astronomin Carina Smyth aufhält, die vor der Navy flüchtet, da sie wegen ihrer wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse der Hexerei angeklagt wurde. Auch Jack liegt mit seinem Schiff Dying Gull in Saint Martin, weil er plant, mit seiner Crew eine Bank auszurauben. In Saint Martin wird eben diese neue Bank eingeweiht. Bürgermeister Dix lässt den Tresor öffnen und muss zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass Jack Sparrow den Tresor aufgebrochen hat und rumselig darin schläft. Die restliche [[Crew der Dying Gull|Crew der Dying Gull]] hat Seile an am Tresor befestigt und will ihn mit Pferdegespannen aus der Bank reißen, doch sie ziehen das ganze Gebäude mit. Nach einer langen Flucht vor der Navy sind sie zwar mit dem Tresor an Bord der Dying Gull, doch der Tresor ist leer. Alles Gold, was darin war, ist auf der Flucht verloren gegangen. Das einzige verbliebene Stück nimmt Sparrow an sich, bevor seine Leute es merken. Gibbs und die restliche Crew verlassen Jack, weil sie seit zu langer Zeit keine Beute mehr gemacht haben und sie glauben, er sei vom Pech verfolgt. Als Henry, der bewusstlos ins Krankenhaus von Saint Martin eingeliefert wurde, erwacht, findet er sich im Wortsinne ans Bett gefesselt wieder. John Scarfield, ein Lieutenant der Royal Navy, steht an seinem Bett, bezeichnet sich als Sicherheitsverantwortlichen der Insel und klagt den jungen Mann an, ein Feigling zu sein, weil er vom Kampf im Dreieck geflohen sei. Carina, die als Schwester getarnt mitgehört hat, dass Henry im Fieber vom Dreizack des Poseidon gesprochen hat, schleicht sich in den Raum und sagt ihm, dass sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Dreizack ist. Anders als Henry, der mit dessen Hilfe den Fluch seines Vaters brechen will, will sie das Vermächtnis ihres Vaters erfüllen, der ihr Galileo Galileis Tagebuch hinterlassen hat, in dem eine astronomische Anleitung enthalten ist, um den Dreizack zu finden. Als Wissenschaftlerin glaubt sie nicht an Geister oder Flüche wie Henry, aber sie braucht ihn und sein Wissen, um ihre eigene Mission erfüllen zu können. Während Henry mit Carinas Hilfe fliehen kann, wird sie kurz darauf festgenommen. Auch Jack, der in Grimes' Pub seinen Kompass für Rum verkauft, womit Salazar und seine Leute das Teufelsdreieck verlassen können, wird vor der Tür des Pubs verhaftet und eingekerkert. Am Tag der geplanten Hinrichtung befreit Henry mit Jacks Crew, die für Geld an der Suche nach dem Dreizack dabei sind, Jack und Carina. So segeln Jack, Henry, Carina und die übrige Crew mithilfe von Carinas navigatorischen Fähigkeiten in Richtung Dreizack, während Salazar mit seiner Crew und seiner Silent Mary Jagd auf Jack Sparrow macht. Der Erste, der die Rückkehr des gefüchteten Piratenjägers zu spüren bekommt, ist der Pirat Captain Hector Barbossa. Auf der Queen Anne’s Revenge ist der nun wohlhabende Piratencaptain, der eine ganze Flotte hat, zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben, bis seine Crewmitglieder Murtogg und Mullroy, ihm erzählen, dass Salazar fast seine ganze Flotte versenkt hat. Von der auf Saint Martin inhaftierten Meereshexe Shansa erfährt Barbossa, dass Salazar nicht hinter ihm her ist, sondern Jack Sparrow sucht. Sie überlässt ihm Jack Sparrows Kompass, den sie auf unbekannten Wegen erlangt hat und klärt ihn darüber auf, dass er auf das zeigt, was der Träger am meisten begehrt. So will Barbossa mit Salazar einen Pakt schließen, dass er ihn und seine Crew verschont. Als er Salazar gefunden hat, ist Salazar einverstanden, ihn und einige Männer seiner Crew zu verschonen, wenn er ihn zu Jack führt. Mithilfe des Kompasses führt Barbossa Salazar zu Jack und der Crew. Weil Jacks Crew gerade wieder gemeutert hat und Jack, Henry und Carina im Boot ausgesetzt haben, können sie an Land fliehen, während die restliche Crew mit der ''Dying Gull'' entkommen kann, weil Salazar nur hinter Jack her ist. Jack, Henry und Carina entkommen Salazar an Land, weil er Land nicht betreten kann. Wütend will Salazar Barbossa und seine verbliebenen Leute umbringen, doch Hector kann ihn überzeugen, dass er ihn und seine Männer braucht, um Jack an Land einzufangen. Salazar ist einverstanden, und Barbossa geht mit seinen Männern auf die Insel, wo er sich mit Jack, Carina und Henry verbündet. Mithilfe des von Blackbeard im Jahr zuvor erlangten Schwert Tritons kann er auch die Black Pearl aus der Flasche befreien, in der sie immer noch eingesperrt ist. Nachdem sie wieder zu voller Größe zurückgekehrt ist, segeln sie mit der Black Pearl weiter. Sie erreichen Black Rock Island und wollen den Dreizack, der sich auf dem Meeresgrund vor der Insel befindet, holen. Carina vervollständigt mit einem Rubin, der auf dem Tagebuch befestigt ist, den einzigen nicht strahlenden Rubinklumpen, der daraufhin ebenso strahlt wie alle anderen, wodurch der Dreizack aktiviert wird und sich das Meer bis zum Grund teilt. Sie gehen hinunter, aber auch Salazar, der sie weiterhin verfolgt, geht mit den Männern auf den Meeresgrund. Henry zerstört nach einem heftigen Kampf den Dreizack, und die Flüche sind aufgehoben. Auch Salazar und seine Männer werden wieder zu normal lebendigen Menschen. Die Wassermassen schließen sich wieder, und die Crew der Black Pearl lassen auf Barbossas Befehl einen Anker hinunter, sodass Jack, Henry und Carina hinauf klettern können. Auch Salazar kann sich am Anker festhalten, und Barbossa, der sich als Vater von Carina herausstellt, tötet Salazar und fällt mit ihm in die Wassermassen. Jack bringt Henry und Carina zurück nach Jamaika, wo Henry wieder mit seinem Vater Will vereint ist. Henry und Carina sind nun ein Paar und auch Will und Elizabeth sind wieder vereint. Jack segelt mit seiner Crew ins nächste Abenteuer. In der Post-Credit-Szene schleicht sich Davy Jones in das Haus von Will und Elizabeth. Als Will aufwacht, sieht er nichts und glaubt, es sei nur ein Traum gewesen, doch es liegen Seepocken am Boden, was bedeutet, dass Jones im Zimmer war. Besetzung * Johnny Depp ... Captain Jack Sparrow * Javier Bardem ... Capitán Armando Salazar * Geoffrey Rush ... Captain Hector Barbossa * Brenton Thwaites ... Henry Turner * Kaya Scodelario ... Carina Smyth * Kevin R. McNally ... Joshamee Gibbs * Golshifteh Farahani ... Shansa * David Wenham ... Lieutenant John Scarfield * Stephen Graham ... Scrum * Angus Barnett ... Mullroy * Martin Klebba ... Marty * Adam Brown ... Cremble * Giles New ... Murtogg * Orlando Bloom ... Captain Will Turner * Keira Knightley ... Elizabeth Turner-Swann * Paul McCartney ... Onkel Jack Teague * Delroy Atkinson ... Pike * Danny Kirrane ... Bollard * Juan Carlos Vellido ... Lieutenant Lesaro * Rodney Afif ... Offizier Magda * Rupert Raineri ... Offizier Santos * Stephen Lopez ... Offizier Moss * Nico Cortez ... Spanischer Offizier * Mahesh Jadu ... Spanischer Soldat * Bruce Spence ... Mayor Dix * Justin Smith ... Bankdirektor Krill * John Leary ... George Swift * Anthony De La Torre ... Junger Jack Sparrow * Finn Ireland ... Junger Pirat Jeff * James Mackay ... Offizier Maddox * Bryan Probets ... Bowen * Will Ward ... Pirat (Rückblende) * Lewis McGowan ... Henry Turner (12 Jahre alt) * Alexander Scheer ... Junger Edward Teague * Richard Piper ... Captain Toms * Michael Dorman ... Erster Offizier Wade * Rohan Nichol ... Offizier Cole * Paul Armstrong ... Alter Pirat * Robert Morgan ... Grimes * Andreas Sobik ... Piraten Captain * Goran D. Kleut ... Pirat mit Besen * Scott Anderson ... Britischer Offizier * Travis Jeffery ... Britischer Soldat * Andrew Fraser ... Britischer Soldat * Akos Armont ... Britischer Soldat * Sean Lynch ... Britischer Soldat * Ben O'Toole ... Britischer Soldat * Dakota Askew ... Junger Monarch Soldat * Jamie Carter ... Junger Monarch Soldat * Joe Klocek ... Junger Monarch Soldat * Derani Scarr ... Frau * Zoe Ventoura ... Frances Dix * Lenny Firth ... * Akshay Caplash ... * Jordan Fulleylove ... * Mivon Prince-Leyva ... * Rafael Torrijos ... Geistersoldaten * Pablo ... Jack der Affe * Chiquita ... Jack der Affe * James Fraser ... Junger Neuling * Ken Radley ... Pierre ,,Pig" Kelly * Hannah Walters ... Beatrice * Jonathan Elsom ... Priester * K. Todd Freeman ... Captain Morgan * Matthew Walker ... Beichtvater * Darcy Laurie ... Onkel Jacks Gefängnis-Mitinsasse * James Lawson ... Gefängnisaufseher Auftritte Personen *Captain Jack Sparrow * Capitán Armando Salazar * Captain Hector Barbossa * Henry Turner * Carina Smyth * Joshamee Gibbs * Shansa * Lieutenant John Scarfield * Scrum * Mullroy * Marty * Cremble * Murtogg * Captain Will Turner * Elizabeth Turner-Swann * Onkel Jack Teague * Pike * Bollard * Lieutenant Lesaro * Offizier Magda * Offizier Santos * Offizier Moss * Spanischer Offizier * Spanischer Soldat * Mayor Dix * Bankdirektor Krill * George Swift * Junger Jack Sparrow * Junger Pirat Jeff * Offizier Maddox * Bowen * Pirat (Rückblende) * Henry Turner (12 Jahre alt) * Junger Edward Teague * Captain Toms * Erster Offizier Wade * Offizier Cole * Alter Pirat * Grimes * Piraten Captain * Pirat mit Besen * Britischer Offizier * Junger Soldat * Britischer Soldat (Saint Martin) * Zuständiger für die Todesstrafenwahl * Landsman * Landsman 2 * Landsman 3 * Frau * Frances Dix * * Junger Neuling * Pierre ,,Pig" Kelly * Beatrice * Priester *Captain Morgan * Beichtvater * Onkel Jacks Gefängnis-Mitinsasse * Gefängnisaufseher *Davy Jones * (erwähnt) *Bonnet (erwähnt) *Blackbeard (erwähnt) *Margaret Smyth (erwähnt) *Poseidon (erwähnt) *Galileo Galilei (erwähnt) * (erwähnt) * (erwähnt) * (erwähnt) * (erwähnt) *König Midas (erwähnt) Kreaturen *Jack der Affe *Untoter Hai *Kraken (erwähnt) *Meerjungfrauen (erwähnt) Objekte *Dreizack des Poseidon *Jack Sparrows Kompass *Jack Sparrows Hut *Jack Sparrows Waffen *Hector Barbossas Holzbein *Hector Barbossas Hut *Galileo Galileis Tagebuch *Tritons Schwert *Perücke *Will Turners Schmuck *Rum *Kanone *Pistole *Blankwaffen *Galgen *Guillotine Orte *Karibik *Jamaika *Teufelsdreieck *Saint Martin *Royal Bank *Swift & Sons Kartenhaus *Britische Marinebasis mit Kerker *Britisches Militärhospital *Marktplatz von Saint Martin *Grimes' Pub *Hangman's Bay *Seemannskirche von Hangman's Bay *Black Rock Island *Poseidons Grab *Leuchtturm *Schiffshafen von Saint Martin *Weatherby Swanns Villa (möglicherweise) *London (erwähnt) Organisationen *Kunterbunte Crew *Britisches Empire *Royal Navy *Royal Marines *Spanische Royal Navy *Barbossas Flotte *Crew der Black Pearl *Crew der Dying Gull *Crew der HMS Essex *Crew der HMS Monarch *Crew der Silent Mary *Pig Kellys Bande Schiffe *''Black Pearl'' *''Silent Mary'' *''Dying Gull'' *''Queen Anne’s Revenge'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''HMS Essex'' *''HMS Monarch'' *''Red Dragon'' *''Ruddy Rose'' *''Black Dog'' *''Jonty Lark'' (erwähnt, entfallene Szene) *''Golden Pheasant'' (erwähnt, entfallene Szene) *''Rising Phoenix'' (erwähnt, entfallene Szene) Entfallene Szenen Highwayman Image:Highwayman 02.jpg| Image:Highwayman 07.jpg| Henry Learns A Lesson File:IMG deleted.png| File:IMG jackhenry.png| A Whale In Poseidon's Tomb Image:A Whale In Poseidon's Tomb 17.jpg| Image:A Whale In Poseidon's Tomb 19.jpg| Murtogg & Mullroy "Flogging" Image:Murtogg & Mullroy Flogging 13.jpg| Image:Murtogg & Mullroy Flogging 15.jpg| Media FLUCH DER KARIBIK 5 Trailer German Deutsch (2017) Teaser Trailer Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales Poster Fluch der Karibik 5 Poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Fluch_der_Karibik_Salazars_Rache_Poster.jpg Fluch_der_Karibik_Salazars_Rache_Poster_2.jpg Kategorie:Film